


Devil's Night

by Luxavan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxavan/pseuds/Luxavan
Summary: Aya is delivered a random letter, telling her that she’s invite to a party. Little does she know, that night will be the most insane night of her life.





	Devil's Night

It was only the beginning of October.

The streets filled with decorations, kids running with costumes on, and shops already selling candy. Halloween was a few weeks away, and it already feels like it's here. That means, Halloween parties!

Aya Maruyama was very accustomed to this time of year. She had already planned to go with her co-worker to a new haunted house that was supposed to "scare the socks off you!" Even though she can get scared at times, Aya has learned to fight those fears head on. And probably run away right after. She didn't mind, though. That's what made it so fun to go.

She thought of what to do, as her co-worker would probably be scared out of her mind and faint on the spot. Aya could ask Lisa, her close friend, to accompany them. But... Lisa isn't so great with scary things either. The three of them would scream the entire time, even if there was no one scaring them.

Of course, she ended up asking Lisa. The brunette happily accepted the offer, and they arranged plans to go the night of Halloween. Aya was happy, that they would be going as a group of three: Lisa, her co-worker Kanon, and herself.

Lisa had also asked Aya to go to a party in a few days. She would go and meet Lisa's friends at said party, and probably meet a few of her own too. A few from her school should appear, like Kasumi Toyama or Hagumi Kitazawa.

Aya sat in her room, looking online for a nice costume. Last year, being an angel had its perks. This year she would be a ghost if she couldn’t find another costume. And shopping around this time would be easy, given how many shops love this holiday.

A small beep from her phone drew Aya's attention. It was from Lisa, asking if she could bring her girlfriend too. Aya had never met her girlfriend, but Lisa spoke very highly of her. Aya had no objections, so she texted her back confirming it.

Lisa had also asked if she could pick up a few items for her. Aya lived closer near the shopping district and would always be asked to get stuff for Lisa’s random activities. But the pink-haired girl didn’t mind. They both did things for each other on even terms so no one would complain.

Aya stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse. She would get Lisa her items and be back before dinner, or have dinner with Lisa. Given if her girlfriend isn’t there. She went to put on her shoes and opened the door.

Something landed on her foot as she stepped outside. She looked down, a red envelope laid on top of her shoe. Aya bent down and turned it over. No address, no name, nothing.

She opened the envelope carefully, and pulled out the small paper inside. On the paper an address was written, with no instruction. Aya looked up from the letter, seeing if anyone had accidentally dropped it off at the wrong house.

“I don’t think this is for me...” she muttered. “The party I got invited to was from an email, not a letter.”

She texted Lisa a picture of it, asking her for help on what to do. Instead, Lisa called her directly.

“Hello? Lisa?”

_“Aya? Okay, can you describe the letter to me?”_ Lisa asked. Aya was surprised that she took an interest to the letter.

“Um, okay. It just has an address, that’s all.”

_“Then go to the address!”_

“Is that even a good idea? I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

_“Aya.”_ she said. _“Have I ever let you down on choices?”_

“Yes, when you told me I should buy those fish.”

_“Hey it was worth it~”_

Aya sighed and looked at the address once again. It was actually close enough to where she could walk there. “You know what? I’ll go return the letter then.”

_“Great! Problem solved! Make sure to get my things when you finish your quest~!”_

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you then.”

_“Bye~”_

Aya hung up and put the address on her phone gps. It was a long walk, but she could get there before dinner.

* * *

Aya stopped in front of the gate, staring at how big the mansion was. She wondered why people straight up passed this huge house.

The gate opened by itself, allowing Aya in. She walked quickly to the door and knocked. No response, so she knocked again. A small click of a lock and the door opened as if it were welcoming her. She stepped inside, hoping there would be someone to greet her.

The door slammed shut behind her. Rather than worry about the door, Aya stood amazed at the sight. The entryway was decorated lavishly, with gold chandeliers, a long staircase, and many jack-o'-lanterns. The room was dim, but light from the carved pumpkins provided enough to see how big that room was. Aya slowly made her way inside, hoping to find the person who gave her the strange letter.

She yelped in surprise as a bat swooped down from the ceiling. The bat flew overhead, diving near Aya and flew around her. It finally went away after a few spins, leaving the pink-haired girl alone again. She realized that the bat might lead her to someone else, and that they could explain what's happening. And why was there a bat?

Walking down the corridor, she enter what must have been the main room. There were many couches, paintings, jack-o'-lanterns, and a single balcony over a fireplace. Aya felt a small chill down her spine."Hello? Is anyone here?" she called. "Um... You sent me this letter, and I came to return it to you..."

No response. Aya sighed in defeat and sat down on one of the couches. It was comfy, comfier than she expected. Looking around, the paintings that covered the walls were quite peculiar. Five huge frames covered the blank walls, two on either sides of the room, and one facing the balcony. The paintings were of normal looking girls, except for the one facing the balcony.

A small black cat broke her focus. Aya's eyes lit up in glee. "Oh! Hi kitty!"

It meowed softly in front of her, before running up the fireplace. It disappeared into darkness that lay behind the balcony. Aya's excitement faded, as she was left alone once again. She checked her phone, finding there to be no service. "Great. How am I supposed to call Lisa or Kanon now?" she said aloud, standing up. "There's no one here too! I should just leave the letter here and be on my way."

"Oh?"

Aya froze. There _is_ someone here. She turned to the voice to see a girl leaning on the railing of the balcony. The girl was wearing normal clothes, nothing fancy like what the place suggests. Aya held up the letter so the girl could see. "I think you sent this to me on accident. I came to return it."

The girl squinted to look at the red envelope, and her frown slowly turned into a smile. Her green eyes gazed at Aya's pink ones. "Ah, but it is for you Aya! Your special invitation!"

She quickly hopped onto the railing of the balcony, looking down at Aya. A mischievous grin spread across her face. Aya slowly backed up, hoping that she could make a run for it through the corridor. The girl seemed to know what she was doing, though. A quick snap and the door to the room was gone. Aya faced the girl, who had sat down on the railing, still smiling at Aya. "Who are you?!" Aya said, becoming more frightened by the second.

The girl opened up her arms and all the candles in the room lit up. Her teal hair bounced up and down as she laughed at the question.

"I'm Hina Hikawa, your lovely host! Welcome, Aya Maruyama! We've been waiting for a long time for you to come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time i’ll count how many times i use commas
> 
> and i’m sorry if it seems rushed


End file.
